


Its too cold for poetry

by agentsandmidwives



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandmidwives/pseuds/agentsandmidwives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a super cold day in Maine and Ruby goes to visit Belle at the her apartment above the library. Proof read by confliction, thanking you.</p><p>Originally posted on my fanfic account, frickminister, years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its too cold for poetry

**Red Beauty, before Name of the Brother. Belle and Ruby chill during some cold weather. Thanks to Confliction for being my proof reader as well.**

Ruby opened the door to the B&B and a shiver immediately ran down her spine. Ruby knew it was cold because usually she could stand any cold weather as long as she had a jacket due to the higher than normal body temperatures of the wolf. She looked at the thermostat to see the stupid, red numbers showing 17 degrees. It hadn't been this cold for a few years and she was glad it wasn't meant to stay this cold for more than a couple of days. After going back in to quickly grab a scarf, she walks back outside again and heads towards the library.

It had been a few days since she had spoken to Belle and she knew the librarian was probably just enjoying the time to herself in the cold, snuggled up in bed with some books, but it didn't mean she didn't miss her like crazy. Once at the library, Ruby pushed the door and it didn't budge due to the build-up of snow outside the door.. She took deep breaths and focused on the wolf strength to pull the door open, even though it took a couple of pulls due to the small wall of white. She went in and picked up the mail that was by the front door, putting it on the librarian desk and then heading up the stairs to Belle's apartment. She rung the bell and stood rubbing her hands to try and warm them up after stupidly not wearing any gloves.

As she stood by the door she could hear quick footsteps running towards the door and it made Ruby smile listening to the little pat pat pat of Belle's feet. Belle quickly opened the door and smiled as saw Ruby, pulling the taller woman into a hug and shivering in her arms. Ruby could smell Belle's rose-scented hair and couldn't help but smile at the closeness between them.

"I'm so cold." Belle laughed as she hugged Ruby tighter as Ruby wrapped one arm around her and closed the door with the other before pushed her away gently, much to the librarians disliking.

"One sec" Ruby unzipped her jacket and ushered Belle back and did up the jacket once more so Belle was inside with her. Belle's arms wrapped round Ruby's waist and she put her head into Ruby's neck.

Ruby noticed the temperature wasn't that different to outside and looked down at Belle. "Have you been here for the last few days with no heating on?" Ruby asked, stroking Belle's hair.

Belle just huffed and turned her head to look at the closet with the heater in it. "I couldn't figure out how to use the blasted thing. And I felt like calling you over for that was rather a waste of your time, especially when it's so cold out."

Ruby just laughed at Belle's annoyance with technology and rubbed her hand gently up and down Belle's arm. "Firstly, you can always call me. And secondly, you're freezing. Let's go to your room and warm up a bit before I go to the store and get some spare food for Granny back at the inn, almost of lasagne and we can't be having that if we need to open on Monday." They walked into Belle's room and Ruby chuckled when she saw about 20 layers of blankets on Belle's bed.

"Okay, you get in that pile of blankets and I'll go turn your heating on. It may take a while to heat up though so you'll need the blankets a little longer."

Ruby walked out of the room and down the hall to the closet. She found the boiler and turned it on before heading back to Belle's room, where she entered to see her snuggled up in bed but shivering slightly from being out of bed for a while.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah"

Ruby blushed lightly and bought her hand up to rub the back of her neck. She knew what she wanted to say but wasn't sure about how to phrase it.

"Did you want me to get in bed with you?" She blushed even more as that was the worst way it could have come out. "I mean, to help you warm up and stuff. That was worded really badly."

"If you didn't mind." Belle felt her cheeks heat up a little and laughed at the waitress' phrasing whilst tapping the space next to her on the bed for Ruby to get in. Ruby removed her coat and shoes before getting under the blankets with Belle.

"Cosy"

"I found all the blankets I could, there were a lot here that I didn't know about."

Ruby nuzzled into her space in the blankets and looked around. She saw a large pile of books on Belle's nightstand and grinned. Belle saw her smiling and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What?"

"How many of those have you actually read?"

"Oh, the books. About half. I've been to preoccupied freezing and trying to beat the next level of candy crush so I haven't had much chance yet."

"Half! You've got like 30 books there!"

"28"

"28 books there!"

Belle smiled before biting her lip and looking at her hands. "Did you want me to read you one Ruby?"

Ruby looked at her for a second and smiled before answering quietly, "Umm, sure."

"Good! I've got a couple of books I think you'll like." Belle turned round and picked up a pile before looking through them. "No, no, maybe, nope, you wouldn't like poetry, no, n-"

"Hey, who said I don't like poetry?"

Belle looked at Ruby with a smile. "You like poetry?"

"Yes. I'm pretty good if I do say so myself." Ruby tried not to smile but Belle's eyes just convinced her to.

"You write poetry?" Belle looked quite shocked which made Ruby giggle.

"Red does anyway. Ruby isn't the poetry type. I was better before the curse but I can still write good poems if I'm in the right mood."

"Okay, make one up now."

"Now?"

"Yep"

"It will be bad."

"Just do it Ruby."

"Okay…" she paused for a few seconds and then chuckled, "Roses are red, violets are blue, I hate the cold and I think I'm getting the flu."

"That was pretty bad."

"I warned you. You have to plan a poem and think about the elements in it, I can't produce a master piece in just 3 seconds."

"Wow. Ruby Lucas, part time poet and part time wolf that's more like a pet puppy."

Ruby's growled playfully and shuffled around a bit, getting close to Belle and thinking about how comfortable it was.

"Ruby, earth to Ruby."

"Uhhh, yeah?"

"I asked you a question."

"You did?"

"Yes"

"Could you repeat it?"

Belle smirked and turned more towards Ruby in the bed. "Hmm, I don't know…"

"Belle?" Ruby dragged out the shorter woman's name in annoyance before shaking her head.

"I was just saying do you want me to read you a poem?"

"Oh, yes please."

"Okay, pick a page."

"321"

"There's only 96 pages Ruby"

"Okay, 32.1"

"Ruby, that's not a page…"

Ruby lent to the table and opened the draw. She took out a pencil and took the book from Belle before finding page 32. She went to the bottom and added a little .1 to it. She looked up to see Belle rather annoyed.

"It's a page now…"

"That's not even funny! You drew in my book!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. It was meant to be cute-funny. I meant to say funny."

Ruby blushed and rubbed out the number with the pencil end and moved further from Belle.

"Cute?"

"No, funny."

"You said cute."

"Why would I want it to be cute?"

"I don't know, why would you?"

"I wouldn't, I meant it to be funny."

Belle just laughed it off and snuggled more into the blanket, turning so she was closer to Ruby.

Red just blushed and went over how stupid it was to say cute in front Belle instead of funny. In her embarrassment, she felt she should leave and started to move to the edge of the bed. "I, uhhh, I better be going…"

"You don't have to…"

"Well, I need to get the food to Granny's before the customers starve to death."

"Don't you think they could last an extra half an hour?"

Ruby looked at Belle's pleading, ocean blue eyes before sighing and getting back into her position.

"Sorry for writing in your book."

"That's okay, just don't do it again please."

"I won't."

Belle shivered and Ruby saw goosebumps start to appear of her forearms.

"You're still cold."

"Only a little, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Come here." Ruby held her arms out, hoping Belle would come near her. She had wanted to hold Belle constantly since she first saw her and smiled when the girl moved into her arms after a short moment hesitating. Belle sighed and Ruby held her arms round the beauty tighter.

"You're really warm. It's nice."

Ruby smiled and felt her cheeks warm up yet again, like they did most times she was with Belle. She felt Belle's head nuzzle closer into her chest and felt her wrapping her arms round her waist.

"Hey, umm…you comfortable or what?"

"Yeah. It's nice being close to you." Belle immediately tensed up in Ruby's hold and turned a deep red, "Because you're warm! No other reason, I'm just cold…" Ruby couldn't help but smile and snuggle further into the smaller woman. They sat in silence as Ruby tried to figure out what to say. After a couple of minutes she took a deep breath.

"Do you like being close to me for another reason?"

She felt Belle freeze in her arms yet again. Her feet were no longer rubbing slowly to warm up. She was no longer trying to get even closer to her like she had been. She was just still.

"Belle?"

"No. Of course not, why would I?" Ruby could hear the tone of voice, she was lying.

"If you don't mind, I like being close to you too. Just for another reason."

Ruby felt Belle's feet start to rub again but it was more from being nervous she guessed.

"You, umm, like being close to me?"

"Yes"

"What your reason?"

"Guess. I'll tell you if you get it right."

Ruby heard Belle gulp and felt her hands getting sweaty.

"You're my friend?"

"Nope"

"You're my best friend?"

"Nope"

"You're cold?"

"Not the same reason as you Belle."

"Oh, yeah, right. Umm, you like to make me feel better, even if it is just warmer?"

Ruby could hear Belle's heart racing as friend-like reasons were running out. "I like making you feel better but there's a reason I like to."

"Do you… do you love me?"

Ruby didn't know how to respond. She knew she liked Belle, a lot. She had never really thought about loving her. She guessed she was. Yes, she was. Just when she was going to say yes, Belle got out of her arms and looked at her. She spoke quickly and in a high-pitched tone. "I meant as a sister or something Ruby, not what you're clearly taking it as. Nope, not what you think. Why would you love me like that right?"

"Yeah, right." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and avoided eye contact with Belle. "I think I'm going to go now. You know, to get the food for the B&B and stuff…"

Belle let Ruby get up and put her jacket on. The waitress waved and smiled before walking down the stairs and leaving the library. On her walk towards the shop, Ruby could hear something faint in the distance, which she could hear quite loudly as her name thanks to her wolf hearing. She turned to see Belle coming towards her from a hundred or so yards away so she waited. When she got there, Belle was out of breath from running and Ruby could see the red in her cheeks and already cold hands.

"Belle! You're not wearing gloves! Or a hat! Or a scarf! That coats barely thick enough! Its 15 degrees out here!"

"Ruby, I don't care!"

Ruby saw the look one Belle's face, determination. "What's wrong Belle?"

"Answer the question Ruby!" Ruby could hear and see that she was pleading but Ruby couldn't answer it.

"What question?"

"Ruby! You know what question! Do you love me or not?" The tears were clear in her voice and Ruby looked at her feet.

Looking back into Belle's eyes Ruby walked forward until she was inches away from Belle's face. "I do love you. I paused because although I knew I liked you a lot, I hadn't really thought about whether I loved you in that way before. But I do, I hope that's okay."

Belle grinned and pressed her lips to Ruby's. The wolf felt her whole body warm and a shiver go down her spine that wasn't caused by the cold. She moved her hands from Belle's face to her hips and felt herself melt into Belle's touch. After a few moments Belle pulled away and bit her lip looking up at the woman she had just kissed. "I love you too."

Ruby just smiled and then saw how cold Belle's hands looked and how red her nose was. "You need to go back to the library Belle."

"Why?"

"You're going to die or something!"

"What?"

"You'll get frostbite or turn into a snowman!"

Belle chuckled and stuck her hands in Ruby's pockets. "Ruby I'm fine. As long as you're with me, I'm fine." Belle blushed and Ruby watched as she shuddered again.

"Your nose is red and your hands are blue, it's extremely cold and I love you. How's that for made up on the spot?"

Belle giggled and they both looked into each other's eyes and kissed again before leaving the cold to get to the library. Or at least somewhere near with heating…

**Thanks for reading x**


End file.
